Mess I Made
by SimplyWrite
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating for a while. Although they have to face the fact that there's a war going on. What will they do? Dramione One shot. Although part of me wants to write more. R&R please! It is meant to be sad i dont know if it worked though


"GET OUT!" I shouted. I really do like her. I changed because of her but I can't leave. It's not that easy. I don't want to be a follower to the Dark Lord but I have no choice. I've been sworn to this for years. I can't just drop it. It's my father's choice. I have to do this. "Draco, please." She says sadly. I can see the tears in her eyes. I hate the fact that its me who did this. "Please don't cry." I say. The last time I seen her cry was when she saw Ron kissing Lavender. She ran away from it. When I found her she forgot all about Ron. I forgot all about my horrid choice of being a death eater and having to be a murderer.

I run to her comforting her. She pushes me off. "Don't touch me unless you promise me you will run. Run from the madness that is this world. Run away with _me_." When I look into her eyes I see the seriousness. She wants to run away. Hermione Granger the girl who has everything to live for, to stay for, wants to run away with me. "You know it isn't that simple, 'mione." I say holding her hand.

"WHY NOT?! We can apparate now. Anywhere in the world. We can live there be happy and die happy together." She says tears pouring down her face. I chuckle, "They'll find us. We would be found in 2 days by either Harry's lot looking for you like maniacs or my father's lot ready to kill me." I slide down to the ground of the astronomy tower. She sits down next to me looking out at the moonlight landing beautifully over the Black Lake.

"Why did we do this?" She begins, "We shouldn't have ever fallen for each other. We shouldn't have spoken that night like civil people. We shouldn't have even seen each other that night. If we didn't we wouldn't be arguing right now." Hermione says sadly putting her hand in mine and resting her head on my shoulder. I look up at the moon, "but we did. Now we are facing the consequences." I can't believe what we are saying. We have been together for only a few months and we already know everything about each other. From our under beauty to the way Hermione likes to study.

"We have to end this don't we?" She says trying to hold in a sob. "Until the war is over." I try saying as brave as I can. She then begins to cry putting her arms around my waist. We sit there for a while. Even though we have to end it doesn't mean we to end it now. We have until the next morning and we plan to stay together til than.

We wake up at the sound of a phoenix, Fawkes. Its sunrise. 5am. I look over at Hermione waking up. She looks at me and gives me a sad smile. She gets up and pulls me along with her. "Goodbye, Draco." She says and kisses me on the cheek. She begins to walk away. After months of being together I never told her the one thing I've always wanted to. If this is my last chance of saying it for a year or for 20 years I'm going to say it.

"I love you, Hermione." I say watching her as she leaves me. She stops. She stands there for a few seconds and turns around. Without saying anything she walks up to me. She places her beautiful pink lips on mine. "I love you too." She says after a good 2 minutes of kissing. She smiles and walks away. "I'll wait for you." She says and leaves me smirking in the room. I don't care how long it'll take or how much work it'll take. I don't if I have to battle dragons for her. I want her and I will have her. Even if I have to first clean this mess I made.

**A/N: I was writing for this other much longer that is a few chapters fan fiction I'm working on but will not post until I have written at least 10 chapters. I'm on chapter 7 right now. And well on Pandora "Mess I Made by Parachute went on and it just came to me. Well part of me wants to continue this a bit. So if you think I should continue please tell me. And please tell me what you think of this. I would greatly appreciate it. What do you think of the story? What do you think of the writing style was it okay? Also if you like my writing I would recommend you wait until I post my other Dramione fic c: Thank you! **


End file.
